Two Different Worlds
by Volleyballchicks101
Summary: How can two different people fall in love? Peeta has to prove his loyalty to his friends by pretending to fall in love with Katniss. But the thing is that Katniss can't stand Peeta and his friends and won't even thinking about falling in love with one of them. Will Peeta's plan work? Will Katniss find out it was all just a game? Read and Find out! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

How can two different people fall in love? Peeta Mellark is a star on the basketball team. He's a pro athlete. One of Panem's bad girl in school is in love with him. But he doesn't date any girls at all, because almost every girl is a slut. The girls don't really love him for him just because he popular. Peeta doesn't want to take a risk at getting his heart broken. He hangs out with a group of asses. He only tolerates them, not really even his friends. Brandon is the leader, the obnoxious one of all. Picking on every girl in the school and treating his so called 'friends' but really slaves like shit. Bryan is the second in command, doing whatever Brandon tells him to do. Or even worst. Then there's Peeta he's more like a follower but doesn't really agree to everything Brandon and Bryan do. He just goes with it. Peeta is really a sweet down to earth guy, but he doesn't show that. The only thing he shows to people is his bad side with Brandon,Bryan, and others. As continues to hangout with them he kinda turns to an ass.

Katniss is the quite and is crazy around her friends. She has a kind heart and will be there for you even if she doesn't know you. She's fun to hang around with, Katniss doesn't care what people thinks about her as long as she has her friends she's fine. Katniss is independent and hates when a guy controls her and tells her what to do. She does however hate almost all the boys at her school. They're either jerks, asses or idiots. She can never find the right guy for her. That's why Katniss refuses to date anyone from her school or ass period.

One day Katniss is partner up with Peeta for a science project. Peeta can't even believe it, he's working with someone that hates his guts. Brandon and Bryan hears about the project and talks to Peeta. They suggest that Peeta proves his loyalty to the group by making Katniss fall in love with Peeta. Then once she's in love, dump her. They want Katniss to feel pain, and betrayed. Brandon and Byran always showed hatred toward Katniss and thinks she deserve it. Peeta doesn't completely agree but does it anyway. Will Katniss fall for it? What will happen when two different people come together and maybe fall in love?

**This is the prologue to give you a storyline. Do you like it? Please leave your Reviwes if you wish to see more of this story. **

** VolleyballChicks101**


	2. Science Class

**Katniss POV**

I walked into the science room and found a seat. My seat was the fourth row and three back. I settle my books down and sat down. I notice outside of the classroom Blake, Bryan, and Peeta are standing by their lockers. Those three are known as the 'popular people' or as we call them 'pops'. Blake, Bryan, and Peeta are known for baseball, football, and basketball. Especially basketball, because they act like they own the court. I can't stand them. They go around school acting like they're all that, but they're actually not. Blake and Bryan are the leaders and Peeta is like second in command. From what I heard is that Peeta doesn't really like Blake, he only tolerates him. And I don't really know about Bryan, Peeta doesn't hate him as much. They are only friends because of their talents in sports. I guess that's why they hang around each other. Peeta is a nice guy and doesn't do all the crap Blake and Bryan does. Peeta actually has sense. Blake and Bryan basically make fun of all almost every girl or has date all almost every popular girl. Which is sick. Peeta has never dated anyone from the school. The girls all liked him and want to date him, but Peeta won't give them the time of day. I don't really care what he does because two different people can't be together.

Meanwhile Blake, Bryan, and Peeta comes to class after talking about whatever at the lockers. Blake and Bryan sit in the second row and took the very last two seats. A blonde girl name Kelly, offers a seat to Peeta. She dated about three boys or more in just our class. Her sister Mackenzie dates almost every hot guy that comes to the school. Their dad I guess doesn't really care who they date. Anyway Peeta shook his head no, Katherine's smile quickly turned into a frown. Peeta slowly took a seat behind me and tapped me on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and turn my body and head around to see what he wants.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked politely

"Hey, Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked

I thought about it for a second and said " Ya, its fine." I said with a smile. He chuckled a little before saying

"Thanks. You've saved me from Kelly." I laughed. He had a confused looked on his face. "What?" He laughed. I shook my head as an answer to his question. "What? I'm being serious, she wants me to date her. She's been asking ever since I got here." He said more seriously.

"Really, I didn't know. Wow, she must be desperate. Why don't you tell her no?" I questioned him.

" I do, she just won't leave me alone. She can't take a hint." He said in an annoying tone.

"Just hang in there. Trust me, she'll get over you and go after someone else." I said. Katherine has been with Blake and Bryan, but not Peeta. She is trying to finish goal. He nodded at my comment and looked over at Kelly. She flipped her hair and gave him a wave. Peeta smile nervously, turned back to me and rolled his eyes. All I could do was laugh.

" I hope you're right." That was his last words to me as class soon started. Mr. Williams walked in and began the lesson. We are learning about the weather. Like tornadoes, hurricane, earthquakes and etc. It's really interesting if you think about it. But what does bother me is the deaths that happen because of the weather. Mr. Williams announced that there will be a project. The project is about the weather of the world. And we get to pick what kind of weather we get to do. He will pair us up to do the project. Great who will I get. He began calling out the project partners.

"Blake and Bryan. Katherine and Kelly." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kelly cursing at herself. I know she probably wanted to be partners with Peeta and Peeta probably thanked the Lord for saving him from Kelly. "And Finally Katniss and Peeta." What?! Did my ears hear the words? I'm partnered with Peeta! Of all people? Great. I could hear in the background Blake and Bryan laughing. Mr. Williams told them to be quite or its detention for the both of them. The bell finally rang and I quickly tried to get my books and get out of the classroom fast. I wasn't fast enough as an arm stop me from going anywhere. It was Peeta. He quickly pulled me into an empty classroom. I wondered why he is doing this.

" Peeta, What The Hell?" I asked, wondering why I am in an empty classroom with Peeta.

"Look, I know you don't want to do this project with me, but we have to put our differences aside and work together." He said calmly. I am shocked on how mature he is about this. This is definitely a side I have never seen.

"Well, I wasn't at first, but if you really are cool with this then so am I." I said. Peeta showed a soft smile. We exchange each other's number ,so we can call or text each other about the project and find a time when to meet up for the project. I slowly opened the door, looked both ways before coming out. I didn't want anyone to see me. Thank goodness no one saw me. I walked out to my locker, put my books away and go to lunch. While I'm walking to the lunchroom, I notice Peeta coming out of the empty classroom that I was just in. He walked over to his locker too and saw me gazing at him. He gave me a soft smile and a nod. I gave him a soft smile too. I finally came into the lunchroom.

**Peeta POV**

I walked back to my locker to put up my books. Blake and Bryan began to make their way to me. Crap, what kind of shit are they up to now?

"Dude, can't believe you have Katniss as your partner. The loser of the school and one crazy person." He said as he insulted her. All I could do was ignore him.

"Gezz, I know right. She'll never have a boyfriend. I almost feel sorry for her...Not!" Bryan said burst out laughing like an ass whole.

"Ya, whatever man." Was all I could say. I tried to walk off but...

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like a sissy?" Blake said

"I'm not it's just , coach is having me do all this stuff for him and I am really tired." It was a lie. I didn't want to tell them the truth. They shouldn't be bashing on a girl they barely know.

"Okay, whatever." Bryan said. I don't believe he bought it but he took it anyway. "Come, Blake let's go to lunch. Peeta are you coming?" He asked.

"Ya, I'll be there in a sec." I said. Blake and Bryan left for the cafeteria. Finally I was alone.

**Blake's POV**

"What do you think about the Peeta and Katniss thing? I don't buy it." I told Bryan. He took a slip of his soda and spoke.

"Me either. I mean why would he be with Katniss of all people. She's a total geek and a loser. She cares way to much about people and her school work." Bryan stated.

"Look, we need to look out for Peeta. He can't get messed up with Katniss. That's going to ruin his reputation. And it will ruin our reputation." I said.

"Hey, I have an idea." Bryan said. I asked him what was it. Bryan told me the plan and I am in. Whatever it takes to stop Katniss from ruining our reputation.

* * *

**Okay, I decided to change Brandon to Blake. The name Blake fits well in the story and plus I already used it for my other story. Which you should check out. Its called "Young Love". I will try an updated next week or whenever I get the chance. I'm leaving for vacation on Tuesday and I will update over the summer. What is Blake and Bryan's Plan? Read & Review and Find out. Quicker the Reviews the quicker I update. Bye! Hopes everyone has a great summer! Until Next Time! **


End file.
